With the One You Love
by LoveMirror
Summary: Moulin Rouge plot.Lavi is sent to a whore house and force to sell himself. Then a writer named Tyki came into his life changing it forever. While the Earl is trying to steal Lavi's heart, will the two lovers be able to surpass all, or die trying? Lucky.


_**Disclaimer**_: Do **NOT** own Moulin Rouge or characters. So If your going to bitch, HA!(ya can't)

Also This story came to me when i was like half asleep, so if any of you don't like it then to bad.

So hope you enjoy and remember to Review and tell me if you want more.** Thanks! ^.^**

Oh and Ps. If i spell any of the names wrong, just tell me nicely and maybe I'll fix it.

* * *

**_Lavi's POV_**

His _eyes_ a pon your _face_

His _hand_ a pon your _hand_

His _lips_ caress your _skin_

It's more then I can stand

Why does my heart cry

Feeling I can't fight

Your free to leave me

But just don't deceive me

And please believe me when I say I love you

It felt like he was stripping me with his eyes. They had been staring at me with such passion and hunger. When he got up I looked down at the floor, scared that if I looked at him he would eat me whole. Then I felt his hand touch mine. It made me jump. I didn't like it being there. He slowly moved closer to me, my heart beat quickened, and then his lips were against my neck. I quickly stood up and walked onto the balcony. I looked down to the street and saw Tyki. He looked up at me with longing eyes. I gasped as the Earl grabbed me from behind. He saw Tyki and grinned evilly.

"So we have our own penniless writer." He said as he threw me back into the building and onto the floor. I became scared and started shaking, while looking up at the evil man. He walked over to me, fists clenched in a tight fist. "You made me believe you loved me."

He slapped me as hard as he could, sending me flying across the room. I tried to crawl away as soon as I recovered from the blow, but the Earl was too fast. He took a hold of my shirt and ripped it off. I screamed, tears started to fall down my cheeks. His hands roamed my chest and slowly made their way towards the hemp of my pants. I struggled against him, but he wouldn't let go. I screamed again, thinking that if anyone heard me they would come and stop. No one would. He gripped my arm tightly and threw me on the bed. I pushed myself as far back as I could go, but he was getting closer and closer each second. Then, like a dream, he fell right in front of me. I stared at him for a minute, then looked up at the person responsible for saving me. It was Allen. I started crying harder then I had been before and ran into his arms. He didn't speak, he just escorted me out of the building.

Next thing I knew, I was a few steps away from Tyki's apartment. I rushed out of Allen's arms and slammed Tyki's door open. He turned around and flew right into his arms. He was shocked.

"W-what happened? What wrong?" He asked frantically.

"Oh god! I couldn't do it! I just saw you there …and all I could think of was you and The Earl…He saw!" I cried into his shoulder, harder then I have ever cried before.

He spoke soothing words into my ear. It calmed me down a bit, but not enough. Tyki pulled me out of the embrace and looked at me with a serious expression.

"It'll be okay we'll leave town and escape to the Americas, o-or anything you want. I won't let him get you." I nodded at what he said and tried to pull him back to me.

He looked over at Allen and told him to get the bags , so that me and him could start packing. Allen quickly left. Tyki rushed me out of the apartment and towards mine. This was it. We were going to leave and live happily away from all this torture. Once I started packing the door to my room opened and Komui and Linalee walked in. I turned around and faced them.

"What are you doing?" Komui asked, trying to reach for my bag.

"I'm leaving with Tyki. I going far away from this place." I said with confidence. He looked at me as if I were mad.

"You can't leave all this. This is what you grew to call hom-" I caught him before he said anymore.

"**This place was never a home to me!** All my time being here, all you ever did was make me believe I was just a piece of meat!" Both Komui and Linalee were shocked. "But Tyki loves me. He's not like any of the others. He's not in it just for sex!" I was crying again, thinking about the Earl's cruel touch.

All I wanted to do was run away with Tyki and never see this place again. My hopes were the highest they ever been and then...

_"Lavi, Your Dying."_

* * *

Well? Good, bad? More? **REVIEW!**


End file.
